


Phone Sex

by Lester_Blocky



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lester_Blocky/pseuds/Lester_Blocky
Summary: 设定是，天使和恶魔的体液对彼此都具有伤害性，天使的体液是圣水，对于恶魔来说是致命的；恶魔的体液对天使来说是会导致严重灼伤的地狱烈焰。所以太太的文里是他们试探着舔了舔彼此之后发现他们真的不能做那档子事情，只能维持现状……但是！！！但是！！！不能交换体液就不能做了吗！！！不！！！！可！！！！能！！！！！我！！！不！！！答！！！应！！！说真的就算不能体液接触能玩的花样也海了去了……满脑子黄色废料翻滚！不过在和太太协商后毙了几个方案，最后选定了这个phone sex的梗~Ready？上车！！！





	Phone Sex

前景设定请戳这位太太的梗：维持现状  
设定是，天使和恶魔的体液对彼此都具有伤害性，天使的体液是圣水，对于恶魔来说是致命的；恶魔的体液对天使来说是会导致严重灼伤的地狱烈焰。所以太太的文里是他们试探着舔了舔彼此之后发现他们真的不能做那档子事情，只能维持现状……  
但是！！！但是！！！不能交换体液就不能做了吗！！！  
不！！！！可！！！！能！！！！！  
我！！！不！！！答！！！应！！！

说真的就算不能体液接触能玩的花样也海了去了……满脑子黄色废料翻滚！不过在和太太协商后毙了几个方案，最后选定了这个phone sex的梗~

Ready？  
上车！！！

“你真的没事吗？”Aziraphale一边整理着剩下的草药一边默默叹气，Crowley已经变回了人形，腰腹间被天使的血液划出的细小伤口上被敷了厚厚一层草药，噘着嘴默默不语，持续性地散发着低气压。（为什么会受伤请看前文）六千年的相处下来Aziraphale还真的很少看见他这样沮丧低落的模样，说真的，恶魔会在意什么呢？他们就应该那么的嚣张，那么的潇洒，恃宠而骄，总是高傲而桀骜地仰着头随时准备蛊惑众生——他如果看见过书店着火时Crowley的表情可能会更吃惊，但是他那时毕竟不在，所以，所以——这大概是他印象里Crowley最吃瘪、最不甘、最暴躁的表情了。  
天使终究是绷不住自己柔软的内心，从背后搂住恶魔因为欲求不满而紧紧绷着的肩膀，给予他的老朋友——也许不仅仅是朋友——一点温暖。银白色的短毛软软地擦过Crowley的面颊，带着Aziraphale特有的带着洋甘菊、青草、蜂蜜的甜甜的味道。Crowley鼓起面颊。不甘心，真的不甘心。就是因为这样的身躯而不能做些他肖想了六千多年的事情吗？这和Aziraphale曾经嘴硬过的“你是恶魔我是天使”有什么不一样，只是天使那时的阵营论断已经被自己胡搅蛮缠打碎，体质的问题却犹如天生的枷锁……Crowley气鼓鼓地站起来，像是泄愤一样揪过天使，在Aziraphale软软的脸颊上狠狠地、狠狠地蹭了一下。之后猛地拉开门大步流星地走了出去。Aziraphale被他那气势汹汹的样子吓了一跳，随即又好笑地把草药包好放进橱柜。  
显然Crowley需要一些时间来从郁闷里走出来。Aziraphale叹口气，将“closed”的牌子挂在了门上。他无法否认当恶魔的舌尖扫过他的颈侧的时候自己的脑海里没有闪过一些人类间的……特有的举动。哪怕随之而来的疼痛和灼热将他脑子里的思绪一扫而空，它们曾经冒过头却也是不争的事实。

窗外的路灯已经亮起，暖黄色的灯光目送着黑色的古董车呼啸而去，被暴躁地发动的引擎昭示着主人愤懑的心绪。伦敦市区的污染已经让天空上显不出星星，但是Aziraphale还记得，六千年来那条星河上每一颗的轨迹。如水入海，如树生枝。

他是在凌晨的时候被一通电话吵醒的。  
窗外的黑夜还如灯芯绒一样覆盖在城市上，楼下的老式电话机叮铃铃催命符一样响起来，鉴于只有一个人知道这个电话号码，Aziraphale赶紧连滚带爬从楼上冲下来接起电话——老天保佑——呃，也许该说撒旦保佑他——这可是凌晨三点半！Crowley遇到了什么麻烦？

他带着忐忑的心情一把冲过去将话筒按在自己耳边，被刺耳铃声充斥的室内瞬间被寂静湮没。出乎意料的是话筒那一头也静悄悄的。  
电波的这头和那头都安静得只余他自己的呼吸声。  
……是误拨吗？这可不像Crowley会做出的事情……  
或者是，遇见了多大的麻烦，竟然会让Crowley都欲言又止？  
五秒难耐的沉默后，Aziraphale憋不住，疑惑地开了口。

“Crowley？”  
“shrrrrrrrr——别说话。”  
回应他的是近乎蛇类嘶嘶声的嗓音，沙哑得像是一团地狱烈焰。Crowley的呼吸及其不稳地在话筒那头传来，粗重的喘息和他自己的呼吸混在一起冲进Aziraphale的耳道。

“Crowley！你受伤了吗！你在哪里我——”  
一定是下午自己的血还有别的副作用！天啊自己居然就放他这么走了都没有再检查一下——  
听筒对面又传来一声压抑的呜咽。剧烈的喘息声顺着电话线铺陈进拥挤的旧书店。而后Crowley嘶哑的声线响起。  
“我——我没事，Aiz。”他的声音里居然还带着一丝苦涩的笑意。“就是——只是，至少让我能听着你的呼吸吧。”

这句仿佛被浇了圣水病入膏肓马上要撒手人寰的话几乎把天使吓得哭出来：“是——是我的血的副作用吗！Crowley——我，我很抱歉！一定有什么方法可以——你等着我马上——”  
“哦，唉，这就是我为什么，让你，别，说，话。”电话那头Crowley噗嗤一声笑了出来。“否则你的神奇的小脑袋不知道会想象出什么样的情景。”  
“Aiz，你知道我在做什么吗？”

恶魔拨开额前微微汗湿的碎发，金黄色的竖瞳眯起，在昏暗的室内燃烧，仿佛融化的黄金灼灼发亮。身下的皮质座椅被他手上的液体弄得脏乱一片。他扯松颈间的衣领，用他那惯常的、蛊惑人心的、柔软得像蜜一样的、带着蛇类的嘶嘶声的嗓音诱惑道：  
“问我啊，Aiz。问我在做什么。”

这不怀好意的语气Aziraphale听过太多次，却也每次都不知道是傻不拉几还是心甘情愿地一头撞进去。但是这一次——这一次的氛围有些不一样。Aziraphale紧了紧握在话筒上的手，犹豫了一下，还是如Crowley所愿地问道：“Crowley，你在做什么？”

“我在想着你的样子。想着你的味道——”粗重的呼吸声传来，随之而来的是恶魔浸满欲望的声线，那里面饱胀的色欲和亵渎几乎让Aziraphale一个手抖将话筒掉到地上去。“我想着你的身体，我想听着你的呼吸，听着你的声音，假装——假装现在是你的手，在我的下身上抚慰——你会喜欢它的不是吗？你会一寸寸滑过，指尖有些发颤，之后包裹上来，感受着我的热度，我的尺寸——”  
“你你你这个——”天使几乎被吓得说不出完整的句子，你了半天没想出来什么恰当的词语。“你你你这个——坏恶魔！”  
“哦多谢夸奖宝贝儿。”恶魔带着气声的笑意敲在天使的心脏上，可他接下来的话让Aziraphale止住了挂断电话的念头。  
“你会感受到的——我有多爱你，有多渴望你，有多么的，怎么说呢，想和你融为一体啊。Aziraphale。Aziraphale。”恶魔的声音里带了点苦涩，他轻轻唤着电话那一头的人的名字。  
“我想吻过你的每一寸身躯，甚至吻过你的翅膀，梳理过你的每一片羽毛——想撕开你身上那碍事的、包裹着你的三件套，让我玷污你，让我亵渎你，将你带入最原始的那种情欲的地狱，一同堕天——”  
“可惜，造化弄人啊。”  
他的声音低沉下去，模糊得像是一声叹息。  
“Aiz，我注定没办法真的那样——你光焰灼灼，高高在上——你遥不可及。呵，天使。”  
“至少，让我能听着你的声音吧，Aiz。”

Aziraphale沉默下去，轻轻浅浅的呼吸打在听筒上。他能听出来恶魔故作玩世不恭的语调下是怎样的受伤——他的心脏，他的情意，他一腔的血都溅在天使和恶魔之间不可逾越的堑沟上，被抖了个空空荡荡，不得半分回响。他并非幼稚地要用那些亲吻和交合来证明什么，但是情至深处，谁能忍得住不占有爱人的一切。

天使听着话筒那一头复又不规律起来的喘息，忐忑地开口：“我，不知道原来还能这样……需不需要我——给你念一点……色情小说？”他记得左手第三个架子上还有但丁的《十日谈》手稿来着。  
哦，天使，真是一如既往地善良，而天真，而乖巧。Crowley几乎再一次笑出声来，满心的不甘和愤懑被他家的小棉花糖填满。恶魔的本性蠢蠢欲动，和天使粗浅了解的那些基础生理知识不一样，六千年了他作为一个兢兢业业的恶魔什么花样没听说过——只不过是因为任何人都比不上电话对面的神圣生物才没有将这些游戏一一尝遍。这是个诱惑他的好时机——嘶嘶声在他的脑海里响起，而恶魔惯例抓住了一闪而过的灵感。

“不用那些前人的花哨文字，Aiz。如果你真的想帮帮我，让我不那么难受——”恶魔恰如其分地让声音里带上一丝委屈（他保证这能让天使软化得几乎眼泪汪汪，这招屡试不爽）。  
“我只是需要一点儿——你的想象力。”  
“想象力？”Aziraphale疑惑地重复一遍这个单词。  
“对。”恶魔轻柔的嗓音宛如催眠曲。“记得你今天上午舔上我的手指吗？现在告诉我，你那时的感受。”  
“我——弄伤了你——”  
“我的指节，是什么触感？冷吗？我作为蛇类没有温度。你舔到哪一个指节？有没有感受到我的指节压上你的舌头，插进你的喉咙？嗯？”  
“那是——那是，” Aziraphale感觉脸上一阵发热，唇齿间仿佛又回到了下午，那小半根指节伸进自己的口腔的刹那。“你的手指很细——但是很长，冰冰凉凉的，我含住了你的指腹，我能感受到你的指尖压在我的舌间……”  
糟糕，为什么回想起那场面，自己便口干舌燥起来。  
“很好，就是这样。”恶魔的声音从另一头传来，声线里含着不加掩饰的欲望。“现在，把你自己的手指放进去。”  
Aziraphale乖乖地舔了舔自己的指尖，那上面带着蛋奶煎饼的味道，他试探性地将指尖按进齿列之间，舌头不适地后缩，不知所措地躲避着异物。  
“你想象着那是我的指尖……我会将手指搅进你的口腔，挤压你的舌尖，你会企图向后缩，而我搂住了你的腰，你一根根舔过我的手指，口腔包裹住我每个指节……感受到了吗？我的手指顶进你的喉咙，而你的舌头再无空间可以逃避只好委委屈屈地含着我——温暖得想让我塞点儿——别的东西进去。”  
Aziraphale闭上眼，恶魔标志性的蛇瞳仿佛刻在他的视网膜上，诱惑着他将指尖按压进喉咙深处，唾液顺着他的手腕蜿蜒而下，打湿了他的西装外套袖口。他想象着如果，如果是那个恶魔在做这样的事情，他会是什么样的表情，他唇角会扬起多少弧度，眼睛会睁大多少，而他会扑上来像人类的情侣一样亲吻自己——一个得不到的吻。  
天使感觉更愧疚了，简简单单的一个亲吻会要了Crowley的命。他不由自主地开始喘息起来，指尖深入到喉咙更深处，第二个指节摩擦着他的上颚。晶晶亮亮的唾液滑进他的袖口，将法兰绒外套内的丝绸衬衫紧紧贴在他的小臂上。他不适地脱下外套，将冰冷的袖扣和一颗颗纽扣解开，露出光洁到有些苍白的手臂，带着湿漉漉的水痕。

想象着这是Crowley……想象着……如果，这能让他感到好受一点的话。

天使的眼睑微微颤抖着，他觉得全身都弥漫上一股不知名的热量，不像是下午Crowley的唾液造成的灼伤的热度——像是滚烫的开水在血管里翻滚，烧得他不知所措。他下意识地解开领口，平时舒舒服服的小领结现在勒得他胸闷气短。而电话那头的恶魔还故作可怜巴巴地催促：“你呢，宝贝儿，我知道你会给我一个吻的，就像你给我你的心脏——告诉我，你将怎么来——吻我？”

“我，”Aziraphale结结巴巴地开口，感觉整张脸都烧红了。“在你的额头，像我守护的所有生灵，像我愿意用来守护你的这条生命；之后我会吻上你的鼻翼——我，我很喜欢你的鼻梁，他们像希腊神话里那样带着桀骜和俊美——还，还有你的唇——我，”他有些说不下去了。  
“我猜——他们会是，”天使用已经有点混沌的脑子努力思索了一下，犹豫地猜测道。  
“是薄荷味的。”

Crowley瞬间决定赦免所有在隔壁瑟瑟发抖的薄荷植株们。他脱下被薄汗浸透的丝质上衣，随手划出半个倒五芒星。摇晃半晌后，里面天使衣衫不整的模样极度刺激了他的神经。如果现在，脱下他衣服的是自己，自己会攥住他的手腕啃咬他的锁骨指尖滑过他的腰肢直到小腹，让他失神让他颤抖让他无措让他疯狂！让他被自己的黑色羽翼包裹着一同堕落坠入极乐的地狱——也是天堂！

“很热？把你的衣服脱下来吧。” Crowley兴奋地舔舔嘴唇，凝视着天使羞红了脸乖乖将衬衫纽扣一颗颗解下，露出平日总是被包裹得严严实实的躯体。带着点苍白的身体上没有太多肌肉的痕迹，线条却游走得无比流畅，包裹着若隐若现的肋骨和胸膛。Aziraphale急促地喘息着，眼角都被逼得发红，腰窝已经软得快找不到着力点，只能难耐地撑住绒布沙发。恶魔眼神晦暗，猛然张开了漆黑如夜的双翼，将半挂倒五芒星圈在中间，注视着天使的动作。

被沉默笼罩着的话筒那一头让Aziraphale焦灼起来。还不够么……可是，他已经很难受了。

“我猜，你还希望我亲吻你的脖颈——你出汗了么？这时你的体温会温暖起来，不像蛇类那样冰冷，就像我每次拥抱你那样。”他喘息着将话筒贴近嘴唇，似乎这样那个恶魔就能感受到自己的吐息。“我能亲吻你的胸膛吗？你的心跳会不会加速？”  
他意识到自己因为太紧张开了个玩笑，抱歉地轻轻笑了起来，而Crowley下意识地抚上了自己的心口，仿佛那里真的烙上了一个吻。  
哦撒旦啊，他真的感觉到了。  
他的心跳在胸膛里震响甚于特洛伊的战鼓，狂暴地像是要撕碎骨架冲出躯壳。何止是加速，他的心跳几乎要冲破阈值直至衰竭。黑色的羽翼在身后扇动，劲风打翻了桌上的花瓶，他没有管，只是直直地盯着天使情迷意乱的脸颊上那个羞涩的微笑，觉得这一室内都开满了花。

他听见自己开口，声音顺着电波流淌去几个街区外的街角书店。  
“很难受？”  
“我来帮你啊。”

“我会啃咬你的锁骨，分叉的舌尖梭巡过你的胸膛——哦，还有你的乳尖，亲爱的，你看，他们都硬挺在微冷的空气里呢。感受到我的指尖了么，乖，按一下，我会告诉你怎么做——才能解脱。”  
恶魔带有诱惑性的语气让天使忍不住真的将手指从锁骨缓缓滑下，覆上了自己的乳头。他还不是很敢大力揉捏，只是轻轻游移几下，就被刺激得忍不住唔嗯出声。这……这太超过了！但是，全身的热度真的有消减一些……  
天使捂住自己的嘴不让呻吟泄出来，手上不由自主加大了些力道，缓缓顺着胸膛滑动，硬硬的乳尖摩挲着他的掌心，一波波的快感冲进他的脊髓，几乎搅碎他的理智，更难堪的是，他觉得自己的下身在逐渐灼热，带动着情欲在全身游走，点起肌肤上淡淡的粉色。

“呵，我会从你的腰线滑下，伸进你的内裤，握住你的柱体……动作别太粗鲁，小天使，弄疼了你可是会哭出来的……”Crowley将自己的指尖覆上身下的两根柱体，上下动作着，一边循循善诱他家乖巧的天使摆出更淫靡的动作来。“听话，别伤到自己……想象一下，我的手指包裹着你的下身，大拇指指腹按压着你的铃口……”满意地听到对面传来一声近乎抽泣的呻吟，Crowley咧开了嘴，视奸着画面上自慰着的天使，身体因为克制不住兽性的本能而露出尖利的毒牙。  
Aziraphale难受地跪在绒布沙发上，像小动物一样微微蜷缩着，柔软的腰肢在欲望的驱动下扭动着，赤裸的身体泛起淡淡的粉色，苍白的胸膛上粉嫩的乳尖挺立着，被揉搓得微微发红。他摩擦着下身的柱体，微张的唇瓣里水光润泽，偏生脸上的神情迷茫而无措像迷路的燕子。  
他有多圣洁，就有多淫靡，多诱人犯罪。

“咿唔——Crowley，Crowley。”他半是隐忍半是哀求地一迭声唤着爱人的名字，可怜得让人心尖发紧。“我——好难受啊。Crowley。”  
“As your wish, darling。”恶魔粗重地喘息着，极富技巧地撸动着自己的欲望。“那请允许我诱惑你——做些更加堕落的事情。”

“Aiz，你了解人类的身体构造吗？他们的身体能达到何等样淫秽的地步，你根本想象不到……那种快感无与伦比。”恶魔轻巧地开口，带着气声的话语仿佛就在Aziraphale耳边炸响。“还好你已经舔湿了你的手指……现在，伸到后面去。”  
“摸到那个穴口了么？哈……乖孩子，把你的手指，伸进去。”  
他的唇角狰狞地扬起，尖利的毒牙闪现出寒光，巨大的羽翼彻底伸展开来，遮天蔽日。  
昏暗的室内，恶魔的瞳孔散发出鎏金的辉光。

很疼。这是Aziraphale的第一反应。  
身体根本就不适应异物的入侵，哪怕是手指早就沾满了湿滑的唾液也无济于事。他探进去一个指节，已经感受到微微的刺痛。他难耐地咬住唇瓣，努力再往里推进。恶魔的本质就是欺骗，可他莫名地觉得Crowley不会在这种事情上欺骗他。  
指尖在浅粉色的穴口进进出出，天使几乎在沙发上软成一滩水，他只能一边扭动着身体，一边抚慰着自己的胸膛和下身来稍稍舒缓一些身后传来的刺痛。断断续续的呼吸声传入话筒，毒蛊一样钻入恶魔的心脏。当整根手指没入后穴的时候他如释重负地长出一口气，像个期待表扬的小孩子一样朝话筒那头乖乖地说：“Crowley，我已经放进去了……”

嗯哼，我看得清清楚楚呢，乖孩子。恶魔撑在镜像上，心底的恶念如跗骨之蛆弥漫开来。  
“如何，舒服吗？我弄得你舒服吗？——”他舔舐着镜面上的影像，幻想着自己将他拆吃入腹。“再加两根，再深入些——相信我，Aziraphale，我虽然已经堕落……但是我还记得如何达到天堂！”

天堂……Aziraphale的本能让他瑟缩了一秒，随即他还是听话地咬牙将又一根手指探进了严丝合缝的穴口，开始前前后后地抽刺着。奇异的变化在交合处荡漾开来，半透明的肠液顺着手掌流淌滴落，将身下的沙发揉得湿脏一片。快感鞭打着他的脊柱，在中枢神经里炸成了烟花。他哀叫着，难耐地弓起背部，不由自主地加快了手下的动作，指甲偶尔撞上的一点像是给了他重重一击，连带着前面的柱体都上扬了半分。宛如被诱惑一样，天使不由自主地继续刺激着那一点，身体在沙发上磨蹭着扭动着，白色的卷毛被汗水濡湿乱乱地贴在额前，眼角流下生理性的泪水。在他又一次将整根手指深入自己的身体后，将白浊的液体射在了沙发上，颤抖着达到了高潮。  
那一刹那的本能让他张开了洁白的羽翼，在狭小的室内尽情地舒展，散发着神圣的辉光。恶魔也在同一时刻加快了力道，和神族一同达到了快感的巅峰。那羽翼散发出的光芒刺得他眼睛微微生疼，但是他还是不错眼地看着，看着天使在高潮后的余韵里失神地喘息，脱力一样倒在沙发上，身下的衣物因为先前的性事被揉搓得一塌糊涂。

他想吻去天使眼角的湿气，哪怕他的舌头会顷刻间灰飞烟灭；他想搂着天使的肩膀，哪怕他的汗水会灼伤他的手臂；他想去亲吻他的唇舌，即使下一秒自己就会万劫不复；他想进入他的身体，将那些枷锁都置之脑后；想抚摸他光焰灼灼的羽翼，哪怕会被烧得不剩一星半点——我何等样堕落？我想玷污你，想弄脏你，想亵渎你，想将你从神坛拉下，困于斗室做我一人的胯下臣——

恶魔闭上了眼，在高潮的风暴中将手掌再一次按上心口——那个吻历历在目，而这次他感受到了疼。

唤醒他的思绪的是天使还带着沙哑的嗓音。  
“Crowley——？Crowley，你还在听嘛？”镜像里，天使翻了个身，像是不好意思一样用翅膀将自己裹了起来，可是Crowley还是看的清清楚楚，他将手掌放在了自己的胸口。  
“Crowley——”天使羞涩地将头埋在自己的翅膀里，但是闷闷的声音还是传进了话筒。  
“我爱你，Crowley。”

哪怕是再来一次毁天灭地的大洪水再加上诺亚方舟沉没进了海底都不会再让恶魔这样地、这样地狂喜。墨黑色的羽毛从天使的小书屋天花板上扑簌簌落下，一根根散落在白羊绒地毯上，Aziraphale惊愕地抬头，正对上出现在天花板上的恶魔的视线——他俯冲下来，漆黑的羽翼遮天蔽日，将他层层叠叠包裹。隔着三厘米的距离，他看见那双金色的蛇瞳里汹涌翻滚着的，爱意。  
“我也爱你，Aziraphale。”


End file.
